Tell Me You Want It
by Reilly Black
Summary: Damon has had enough of Elena's indecision tonight. Prompted by a request for 'Dom!Damon'. One shot, rated for Dex. Post 4x23.


Elena shuddered at the sudden, feather-light feel of Damon's hands on her shoulders. She turned her head.

"Damon, we shouldn't" She breathed, her voice shaky. Stefan was downstairs and he might hear them. Considering vampire hearing, it was likely.

"Why not?" His breath was hot on her neck, and the next moment his lips caressed her skin and sent shivers down her spine. Elena struggled to protest more, but his tongue drew a steady stream of shivers up her neck until it reached the sensitive skin of her ear. Her words left her then as he drew her earlobe into his mouth. He teased her ear with his tongue for several agonizing seconds before her first moan caused his lips to retreat. She was about to turn in confusion when the air rushed past her and her back slammed into the wall. Stunned, Elena gasped for breath, only to have Damon's lips steal the air from her with a crushing kiss. He lifted her from the ground by her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hips pressed into her and she could feel how much he wanted her. His kiss demanded her full attention, however, and she quickly became dizzy with the pressure of his lips against hers.

She threaded her fingers through his soft black hair, but was again surprised when he gently lifted her hands from him and, gathering them in one hand, pressed them above her head on the wall. This new position arched her back, lifting her breasts for his hungry eyes to fall on. A smirk twisted his mouth and Elena was suddenly embarrassed by his close scrutiny. His free hand slid up her shirt, caressing the quaking muscles of her stomach and side, gathering the material as it did and exposing her to him. He quickly undid the front clasp of her bra, his lips falling on her nipples with relish. Their harsh breathing filled the air as electricity stemmed from his expert tongue on her skin, radiating through her body. With nothing to support her now, her thighs tightened around his hips, eliciting a moan from Damon.

Elena could only shudder against him as he tortured her slowly with his tongue. She felt like she had lost all control over her body and her ability to speak. _More, I want more_, she thought. As though he had read her mind, his hand drifted lazily down her stomach, trailing shivers along her belly until it reached the button of her jeans. He paused when he reached it and lifted his head to press a hard, passionate kiss to her mouth before leveling his sultry, breathless stare on her.

"Tell me you want it." He whispered, his piercing eyes pinning her to the wall.

"What?" Elena asked, almost unable to comprehend basic sentences in her state of desire.

"Say it, or I'll stop." Damon smirked again, his grip on her wrists loosening.

"Damon, I want you." Elena said hurriedly, tripping over her words, embarrassed and unsure as to why he was making her do this. He was pressed against her, but now his body retreated, his eyes cooling.

"Say it like you mean it, Elena."

"I don't-" Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"Yes you do. Say you want me and make me believe it." He demanded, his voice quiet but forceful. "We have a long history of indecision, Elena. Tonight you're going to tell me exactly what you want." The silence hung between them as she tried to quiet her heavy breathing and orient her thoughts. He was like a drug.

"Damon," She said, her voice more of a pant than a sound, "I don't just want it. I need it."

She couldn't look him in the eyes as she said this, but she could feel the smirk return to his face. He leaned in close.

"That was better." His voice caressed her ear, "Now...tell me what you want me to do."

Elena's face was burning as she looked at him with frustration. Blood pounded in her ears, a mixture of anger and desire, as he gently stroked her quivering stomach, just above the button of her jeans.

"Damon." She swallowed hard. "Don't make me do this. It's embarrassing." Damon smirked, reading her eyes.

"Elena, if you don't play along I'm going to leave you here in this state and you'll just have to take care of it yourself."

Elena's jaw dropped and for a moment she just stared at him. Damon met her eyes, coolly arrogant, and his smirk fell.

"Alright." He let her wrists go. She grabbed at his shoulders to steady her self as his hands went to her legs to disentangle them from his hips. He lifted her and let her drop until she was standing on the ground. Damon turned to leave. _He's serious; he's really going to leave me like this._

"Wait!" She yelped, panicked. Damon paused, the smile of a devil on his face, his eyes slowly meeting hers. Elena licked her lips and pushed down her embarrassment. He watched her, expectantly, his eyes hooded with desire.

"Undo my jeans." Elena whispered, her voice shaking with the effort it took to voice her desire. As though he was in a trance, Damon's fingers nimbly slid the button from her jeans and undid the zipper, his hot gaze never leaving hers.

"Hold onto me." He murmured, wrapping one arm around her and tugging off her jeans with his free hand. Then his body crushed her against the wall, his strong chest pressing against hers, and he replaced her legs around his waist.

"What next?" He asked, a cruel smile playing across his lips. Damon's eyes were trained on her lips as she whispered,

"Touch me."

His hand immediately slid between their bodies, dipping into her underwear and eliciting a loud moan. Damon hungrily devoured her sounds with his mouth, his touch growing rougher and more urgent. Then, suddenly, he was gentle on her sex, teasing small circles on her clit. He watched her with a mixture of triumph and desire, breathing hard. He leaned in, capturing her lower lip with his teeth. Elena squirmed and rubbed herself against him, wanting more than the light, bare touch of his fingertips. He pulled back, but his breathing grew harsh and his cheeks were flushed with blood.

"Say it." he ordered.

"I want you inside me." Elena gasped, the pain of his bite prompting her words. Damon stilled, heat overtaking his gaze. Elena whimpered and continued to squirm against his unmoving fingers still on her clit.

"How?" He murmured.

"What… do you mean?" Elena's breathed. Her mind was blank with want.

"Do you want me… or my tongue?" Damon asked, drawing his response out painfully slowly, enjoying the sight of her frustrated. Elena was dumbstruck at the choice. His stillness was killing her, the heat between her legs too much to bear, and he knew it. She had to decide and decide quickly.

"Tongue." She blurted out quickly, surprising herself with her answer. Damon's gaze was molten lava, burning her with its intensity. He slowly lowered her to the floor, lifting her legs from his hips. He trailed his hands down her sides as he fell to his knees, holding her eyes with his throughout the process. He kissed up her thigh, parting her legs with his touch. He moved her underwear to the side, not bothering to remove it, and gently kissed her clit. Elena closed her eyes to the sensations, pressing against the wall to keep standing as her knees nearly gave out.

"Look at me." He whispered, and Elena's eyes snapped open. "If you look away, I'll stop." He insisted softly, his breath blowing over her clit and driving her out of her mind. Elena's mouth opened in protest, but nothing came out. Her cheeks burning, she watched, ashamed of the sight, as he licked her until her vision nearly blackened with the rolling waves of her orgasm.

* * *

_So I'm not 100% sure if this allowed on here, or if it would be considered 'too racy', but I'm hoping it won't get me kicked off XD. My friend asked for anonymous dom!damon porn in her tumblr inbox, so I spammed her with this and everyone really liked it, but I had no way of saving it so I thought I would post it on here for a record. Different from my usual stuff, more of a drabble, but still surprisingly fun to write. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
